


发情期正文肉（by酒酿原子）

by olivia921118



Category: Karroy
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7626226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivia921118/pseuds/olivia921118





	发情期正文肉（by酒酿原子）

王源听懂了，心里巨大的喜悦欢呼着簇拥过来，他像以前那样，小动物似的抱住王俊凯亲啃。王俊凯感觉自己耳垂被娇软的舌苔划过，怀里还抱着王源又白又软的身子，立刻一阵咬牙，自己的小狐狸不懂得矜持，直来直去的表达方式，可就这样清纯的诱惑才更让他把持不住。  
他把王源压在浴室墙上，低头报复性地去亲他的脖子，在锁骨上吮出一个个色情的吻痕，王源仰起脖颈低叫，还像动物一样敏感的身子，白皙的肌肤受不住地泛起了粉色，两条小腿不自觉地缠上了王俊凯的腰，任他抱着自己又摸又揉。浴巾掉在地上，没人去管，王俊凯低头咬住了他胸口一边的粉红，牙齿细细地磨周围的乳肉，舌头来回挤压他的乳尖，想要嘬出什么液体一样地吸吮，慢慢缩小范围，最后牙齿咬住了乳尖轻扯，听到了王源受不住的呻吟低喘。一只手抱着他不让他掉下去，另一只手则在他腿根和股间来回揉弄，王俊凯放开了他一边的娇嫩，转而去咬另一边的花蕾。  
两个小可怜被亲得红肿地硬起来，立在王源白皙的胸膛上，上面还有水渍，看得王俊凯下面更硬的要死。  
顺着小腹一路亲下去，王源抱着他的脖子尖叫，腿缠得更紧，王俊凯又抬起头来和他接吻，一只手却带着他往自己身下摸。王源手碰到那个硬热的柱体就愣了，然后被王俊凯诱哄着套弄，自己的耳朵被那人含着轻咬，浑身都敏感得要命，更让他疯了的是，王俊凯居然一手圈住了他的尾巴，暗示性地上下撸动，和他手里的频率一样，甚至还试图勾引他动的更快。  
王源感觉手里的肉柱又胀大了一圈，脸颊羞红，王俊凯才终于放开了他，捧着他的脸接吻，故意吸出啧啧的水声，一只手还在捏着他的耳朵，刚被舔的湿漉漉的软肉，在他手心里任他揉捏，王源开始难耐地哼哼，王俊凯却突然停下了，凑过去呼吸喷吐着热气，用着让他魔怔的低音炮。  
“源源……要做吗？”  
“要给我吗？”  
王源咬着下唇，小动物的呜咽传过来，可却是坚定地埋在他肩窝点头。  
王源现在整个人都被他撩拨起来，尾巴情动地在他腿上蹭，王俊凯又亲了亲他，然后在浴缸里重新放了热水，抱着他进去。  
家里没有润滑的东西，可第一次他不想委屈他，只能就着温水给他扩张。王俊凯又拉着王源的手把两个人的性器贴在一起撸动，另一只手却在他身后揉弄着他的臀肉。手指一次次划过股沟，身前的手在抚弄王源的铃口，还有那个渗着液体的小孔，滑腻的冠状沟。趁他忍不住低喘着尖叫，身后送进去一个指节。  
里面太紧了，又湿又热，几乎一个指头就是最大限度了，可王俊凯动作没停，手指在里面慢慢的抽插，身前逼着王源自己撸动的速度加快，然后奖励地捏捏他的臀瓣，又加了一根手指进去。  
里面的甬道依旧干涩，就在王俊凯感觉两根手指已经不行了的时候，突然感觉指尖变得黏腻。  
他惊讶地抬头看着王源，王源自己也知道身体的反应，羞得伸手去抱他，王俊凯忍不住笑了，“宝宝，你真是，太诱人了。”  
这个尤物到底是怎么被他捡到的啊。  
王源用自己的唇去堵他的嘴巴，怕他再说点什么调戏他的话。王俊凯把手指加到三根，还没等他适应，王源倒低低地尖叫一声，那声音又软又媚，听得他心颤。王源身前已经射了。  
王俊凯停下动作等他缓过劲来再动，腾出一只手抓住他的小爪子安抚地亲吻，在三根手指都顺畅地进出后，他把手抽出来，硬热顶在入口处，他舔着王源的后颈，一手摸他的尾巴，“宝宝，我要进去了。”  
粗大的阴茎和手指还是不能比，甬道一瞬间被撑开的钝痛让王源几乎崩溃地哭出来，他强忍着不发出声音，可王俊凯先舔着他的唇，让他放开咬着自己的牙齿，然后把自己另一只干净的手的食指放进他嘴里让他含着。  
“你从小一直最喜欢的动作。乖，痛就咬我。”  
“宝宝，接下来我可能不会停下来了。”  
他已经停不下来了，湿热紧致的后穴包裹着他的肉柱，紧紧地咬着挤压，他每顶进去更深地一点就迎来更强烈的反应，高热的肠壁被巨大的前端顶开，开拓出的领地都在热情地包紧他挽留，抽出的时候些许嫩肉翻出来，可再顶进去就又咬的更紧。王俊凯快被快感逼疯了，一下一下慢但是深的肏弄着，听着王源含着他指尖模糊但动情地呻吟，口水顺着嘴角滴下来，王俊凯忍不住加快了身下顶弄的速度，同时手指跟随身下的律动，在王源嘴里模拟性交般的抽插，偶尔指尖碰到了口腔底的软肉，身下的肉棒同时正好碰到了他的敏感点，王源的哼叫立刻拔高了一个声调，身下早就又立起来的茎体再一次射了出来。  
王俊凯这次直接就趁着他高潮时候敏感的身子开始大开大合地操弄，王源的大腿被他掰开，手在他已经弄红了的腿根和会阴处挑逗地爱抚，身下的囊袋跟随着撞击拍在王源的臀肉上，在水里闷闷的声响，清晰传到了耳蜗，王源眼角都发红了，眼泪流出来，软软地喘叫，王俊凯又把他眼泪舔掉，捏着他胸口的豆豆，身下动作不停，越来越快。  
“王俊凯……太，太快了，唔啊……不，不要……嗯啊……”  
王源已经被他肏熟了，整个身体变成了诱人的粉红，后穴深处的敏感点被一次次撞击已经让他理智几乎破碎，他控制不住地呻吟低叫，抱着王俊凯的脖颈，求他慢点，再慢点。  
“啊……啊……不要了，不要了……停，嗯啊……慢，慢点！”  
王俊凯笑着吻他，拉着他的手摸两个人的连接处，红肿的穴口，粗大的阴茎，还能碰到上面硬起的青筋，王源愣了，完全没有思考能力，被顶撞得起起伏伏，几乎喘不过气来，眼泪扑簌簌往下掉。  
最后王俊凯在他里面冲刺，巨大一次次磨过他的敏感点碾压，肉壁被柱体抽插摩擦，肏弄的频率太快，王源握着最后一丝理智，抱紧面前这人的肩膀，在欲海沉浮中最后破碎地叫出来，让他射进来，射到自己里面去！  
同时攀上欲望顶峰高潮的两个人抱在一起喘息，王源瘫软地伏在王俊凯胸口，被操哭了的小动物一点劲都没有，任由王俊凯轻轻把自己抱起来清理干净，然后还是用那条浴巾一裹，把人抱回床上搂着睡了。


End file.
